shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hanuman
Introduction "Monkey Man" Hanuman is a Bigfoot and a cook for The Jolly Pirates. He comes from Ape Island in the Calm Belt. Personality Hanuman, as true to his appearance as possible, has a wild personality. Ever since he was little, Hanuman has had a hatred for humans, since his parents had been kidnapped by slave traders when he was only a child. He soon made it his duty to brutally beat up and kill any humans who made it to Ape Island. After meeting The Jolly Pirates, Hanuman slowly began opening up to humans, and soon realized that while there are bad humans, there are also good humans too. Because of his years on Ape Island being alone and having to care for himself, Hanuman began learning how to cook edible meals, and soon began mastering the skill. Hanuman finds cooking to be amusing, since it allows him to take almost random ingredients, subject them to different conditions, and then produce edible and delicious meals. Hanuman now goes by an oath to never deny a starving man food, knowing what it was like to have to fight for his meals back home. Outside of the kitchen, Hanuman loves to party with his nakama, be it dancing, singing, or just having a pleasant day. On the subject of singing, Hanuman particularly loves to rap, and can be heard doing so as he prepares meals. Despite his fondness for rapping, Hanuman speaks in broken English, making his lyrics sound choppy. This doesn't bother Hanuman however, as he continues to rap with a big grin on his face. Hanuman has a habit of "sampling" the meals he makes for his nakama. When Hanuman means sampling though, he usually means that he has taken a bit of their food or has sipped their beverage. Luckily, he doesn't do this all the time, but on the occasions he does... Well, to be blunt, noone likes Hanuman's sampling. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Hanuman has proven himself to be very skilled at close range combat. He uses his large, Bigfeet muscles and thin, nimble body to bear down on his opponent(s) in order to subdue them quickly. During battle, Hanuman will rely on his bone staff, the Nyoibo, which he carries on his back or behind the brim of his ear. When it comes to a fighting style, Hanuman has shown that he is a practicioner of Bigfoot Muy-Thai; a martial art said to have been developed by the Bigfeet race after witnessing a Fishman using Fishman Karate. Having honed his Bigfoot Muy-Thai skills, Hanuman relies on bone-crushing power blows and devastatingly painful attacks. It's been told by Hanuman's fellow Bigfeet that Hanuman seems to show a natural talent for Bigfoot Muy-Thai; something rarely ever displayed among the Bigfeet themselves. Physical Strength Being a Bigfoot, Hanuman displays a strength beyond a human's. Even then, Hanuman's fellow Bigfeet have taken note of the fact that he's stronger than most Bigfeet. To create an example of Hanuman's strength would be to bring up the rivalry the Bigfeet have with the Fishmen, since both species consider themselves to be powerful and fast. And on top of it all, Hanuman is considered to be a strong Bigfoot among all of them. Agility Hanuman's light and thin, yet strong Bigfoot bones allow him to perform outstanding feats of agility and speed. One example of his agility was when Hanuman lept onto the head of a Sea King, hoping to kill it for its meat. Endurance Hanuman's super human endurance comes from his bones, since a Bigfoot's bones are considered to be powerful. Hanuman is capable of withstanding a large amount of force before calling it quits, and of course there's his stamina. Thanks to the years of taking care of himself, Hanuman developed an astounding level of stamina, surpassing even Wyatt's. Weapons The only weapon Hanuman has been seen carrying with him is his Nyoibo, a staff made from the bone of a Bigfoot leg. It was said in Bigfeet legends that the Nyoibo was crafted by the gods of Ape Island as a gift for their followers. How Hanuman obtained it is unclear. What is known about the staff is that its tougher and sturdier than normal Bigfeet bones, since it was crafted by some divine force. It has a magical power about it, that allows the Nyoibo to grow and shrink its length to however the wielder wants. It's been said that the Nyoibo can circle the Grand Line and the New World from front to back, but it has never been proven. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation: Hanuman, like all other Bigfeet, has displayed a natural affinity for Haki. Hanuman's Kenbunshoku Haki is capable of reaching half a mile, though he can expand the perimeter by concentrating. Hanuman plans to teach his crewmates how to use Haki (except Glory, Lawrence, and Sakura, who can already use it to varying degrees..) Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments: As stated above, Hanuman can wield Haki, as is natural for Bigfeet. Hanuman displays all the normal Busoshoku Haki abilities: using it to strengthen himself and his Nyoibo, using it to create an armor around himself for defense, and using it to fight Logia Devil Fruit users on a more even playing field. Interestingly, Hanuman can create a Haki projectile shockwave from his hands to use from a distance. List of Fighting Techniques Relationships Crew Jolly D. Chris: Spike: Timber: Rose Glory: Lawrence: Wyatt: Dracule Sakura: X Aphro: Peabody Rune: Peabody Karen: Titan Bach: Shinku: Forge Mary: Rex Canina: Chiyome Lys: Family Parents: Allies/ Friends Enemies Marines: The Four Legged Pirates: The Collosal Pirates: The No Beard Pirates: Other Fellow Bigfeet: History 'Hanuman: Alone, Hungry, and Young' 'The Unlikely Alliance with the Human Pirates' 'The Bigfoot Cook's Jolly Adventures' 'The Reunion and the War' 'Adventures in the New World' Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia *Hanuman's name was inspired by the name of the Indian monkey god, Hanuman. *Hanuman's Epithet, "Monkey Man," was inspired by the Indian equivalent of Bigfoot, the Monkey Man, and by a nickname I had gained when I was a child, "The Original Monkey Man." *Hanuman's broken English is based on the popular usage of it for feral characters in fiction. (For example: You talk this when wild.) *Hanuman comes from a species known as Bigfeet. Since they have their own language, Hanuman often makes note that some English words can mean something else in his language (such as "fire" and "soul" being one and the same in Bigfeet language, or "Glory" being the same as "hopeless.") *Hanuman has stated that he met Pandaman once, though noone believes him. *Since Hanuman is a Bigfoot, he's able to talk to both humanoid creatures and animals. Thus, he's usually the crew's go to guy for animal translations. *Hanuman is very similiar to Dragon Ball's Son Goku. The two had their names inspired by legendary monkey-like figures (Hanuman for Hanuman, and Sun Wukong for Son Goku,) both have a magic staff that can change its length at will, and both of them have an attack that's similiar to each other (Hanuman's Haki blast and Goku's Kamehameha. They even do the same pose before releasing their attack.) *Originally, Hanuman's dream was going to be "to feed every starving person in the world." But after some thinking, I switched it to "becoming an amazing rap star," because I thought his previous dream was cliche, and that his current dream would've been different and interesting. After that, I decided to switch his dream AGAIN, because I didn't feel comfortable with his previous dream not being related to cooking. Now, his dream is to gain fame and feed hungry people by starting a famous restaurant that will be known around the world. Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Sonny Strait - Hanuman's FUNimation Voice Actor Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Cook Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Weapon Wielder Category:The Jolly Pirates Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:Calm Belt Characters Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Bigfoot